A Gift From Above
by DianneRose2016
Summary: Full Summary Inside: Whistler gives Spike an amazing gift just three days after Buffy is buried. Spike has no idea how to raise a child, but he's going to do everything he can to give this little girl the best life possible. With some unexpected allies on his side Spike takes on parenthood. But what happens when Buffy comes back?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: So I've read a story about Spike being given a child after Buffy's death that was theirs. I've been inspired to write one for myself with my own twists and turns in the road. So this will be set a few days after Buffy's death in Season 5. It will include the whole gang and obviously the story goes way off script compared to the show.**_

 _ **Summary: Whistler gives Spike an amazing gift just three days after Buffy is buried. Spike has no idea how to raise a child, but he's going to do everything he can to give this little girl the best life possible. With some unexpected allies on his side Spike takes on parenthood. But what happens when Buffy comes back? And just how will the Scoobies react to a Master Vampire raising a child of their best friend? One thing is for certain; Spike is never going to let anyone take his daughter from him. He will prove once and for all that he is nothing like Angel. Soul or no soul.**_

 _ **Story Warnings: Swearing, mild violence, sexual situations and mentions of torture from flashbacks.**_

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

The Gift Arrives

It had been three days since they had buried Buffy. Everyone minus Dawn was in the Magic Box. Dawn had to be back at school. They had kept her home for the past three days, but they couldn't report Buffy's death so they couldn't keep her home any longer at risk of Social Services being notified. She wasn't happy about it, but there was nothing they could do. Buffy was gone and they all had to try and figure things out from here on out. Giles had already made up his mind. He was going back to England. Being here simply hurt too much for him. He had not only lost his Slayer, he had lost a woman who had become a daughter to him. He couldn't stay here and see everything that reminded him of her. He needed to leave and try to find some form of peace with the previous events. Everyone was numb right now. Everyone was grieving, but at the same time there was work that needed to be done. Their Slayer was gone. The Hellmouth was no longer protected. Willow had suggested using the old Buffy Bot to keep up appearances and Giles agreed, but even seeing the bot hurt him a great deal. It was time to move on, even if it left the others hurt. Giles had to do this. He had nothing left here for him.

They were all sitting around the table. All of them depressed and all of them unsure of what to do about any of this. Xander had practically dragged Dawn off to school this morning and now he was just waiting to pick her up. Willow and Tara had been staying with Dawn in the house, but even they didn't interact much with Dawn. They were all mourning and unfortunately the fifteen year old wasn't a priority for their minds. They didn't know where Spike ended up. They hadn't seen him since they left that night. None of them had even bothered to stop and think twice about him. According to Dawn he had been thrown off the top of the tower, so he was hurt to some degree, but again they couldn't care less about him. He was just a soulless vampire to them all. Dawn was the only one concerned, but she couldn't bring herself to go and see him. She was very much blaming herself for Buffy's death and she knew that Spike loved her. She knew that he truly felt the love and it wasn't just some twisted pleasure in him. Dawn wouldn't have been able to handle it if Spike hated her over it.

They were all brought out of their depressing thoughts when a male's voice spoke. They hadn't even heard the door open so they were all shocked to discover that someone else was in the shop.

"Wow you people are depressed."

There stood Whistler with a newborn baby wrapped in a pink blanket in his arms.

"What the hell do you want Whistler? And what's with the baby?" Xander asked clearly not in the mood for Whistler or anything he had to say.

"This is a gift. I need the vampire." Whistler answered easily.

"Angel is in L.A." Willow answered.

"I'm a speaker for the Powers That Be. I'm well aware of where Angelus is. I need Spike. Where is Spike?"

"We don't know. He probably left." Giles answered.

"Why do you have a baby?" Willow asked.

"Spike's still here in Sunnydale I know that. And this baby is for him."

"Why would you be giving a vampire a baby? I thought you were supposed to be one of the good guys." Anya asked confused.

"I am a good guy. This is his daughter. I wouldn't be a good guy if I kept his daughter from him." Whistler simply stated.

"What?" Xander asked confused.

"Whistler, we are not in the mood. I suggest you explain this very quickly." Giles said without any desire in his voice. He was slightly curious, but he was far too depressed for anything more.

"Look, every Slayer gets a dying wish. Whatever their last thought is the Powers That Be grant it for them. Sometimes it's weird like I wish I had made sure my dog was looked after. Sometimes it's deeper than that, like I wish my mother would be taken care of. Whatever it is the Powers grant it as a thank-you for the Slayer's duty and sacrifice to the world. Buffy's last thought was that she wished she could have had a daughter. Following that she wished she had a daughter with a good man like Spike."

"Spike isn't a good man. He's a soulless vampire!" Xander shouted as he stood up. He was too exhausted and too hurt for this. The very last thing he wanted to hear was that Buffy's last thought was having a child with Spike of all things.

"In her last moments she believed that he was good in the sense that he would have been protective of the child and showered it with love and appreciation. The Powers that Be agreed he would have been a perfect mate for the Slayer. They took both of their DNA and a child was born. My job is to take this little one to her father to be raised."

"Are you saying that that baby is Buffy's daughter?" Tara asked gently with shock in her voice

"That's exactly it Earthy. So can you help me out and tell me where Spike might be? Don't fancy walking all over town looking for him."

"You're not taking a child to a vampire. Especially some mystical child." Xander said with anger.

"How do we even know this baby is human? We should run a few tests on it to make sure she's not a baby vampire or something." Willow automatically said.

"The Powers wouldn't go to all the trouble they did to bring forth a vampire baby. She's completely human and has Buffy's DNA, your friend. I really didn't think this would be that hard of a sell to you people. This is her daughter. Spike is the father. I would image he is going to need help with her. It takes a village and all of that right?"

"And we're just supposed to believe you? Believe that this is Buffy's child? That she would actually think of Spike as being a good man? Come on Whistler you know that's a load of crap. That child is not Buffy's and it doesn't belong here." Xander said.

"But why would he lie about something like that? I can see her aura, she's human and pure. She's just a little baby." Tara said gently as she got up and walked over to Whistler

"Auras can be faked though Baby, you know that. I think tests need to be done. If not of the magic variety then a DNA test at least." Willow said still not convinced.

"She's beautiful. Regardless of if you believe who her parents are, she's still going to be given to Spike. We can't just leave him on his own to raise her. She's Buffy's daughter." Tara said gently as she looked at the baby in Whistler's arms.

"He's a soulless vampire. He doesn't get to raise children or have them. That thing, needs to be far away from here." Xander said.

"Vampires and demons have raised children before. Spike wouldn't be the first one in history. Besides, why would the Powers want to lie about something like DNA? A simple test would confirm it easily enough." Anya said trying to reason with them.

She was no longer a demon and typically demon and vampires didn't play well together, but Spike was different. He has helped a lot of demons in his time. He's provided protection for them and as a result they have been there for him. Anya felt a kinship to Spike, especially because he was trying very hard to be good and not give in to his demonic nature. If he was going to keep this baby, and Anya suspected he would, she would be there to help him out with her.

"You're being awfully quiet Watcher. Nothing to say about this situation? You don't want to yell at me and go off on how this can't be your Slayer's child?" Whistler said clearly not happy about the reaction he was getting. Based on what he knew of Buffy's friends, the people who claimed to be her family, he assumed this would be a lot easier than it currently was being.

Giles had been quiet this whole time. Ever since Whistler had said that this baby was not only Spike's, but Buffy's as well. His Buffy. His mind instantly wanted to ignore it. To call it a lie, but then the rational part of him started to think it over. It was logical for Buffy to have a wish of wanting to have a child. Wishing she could have experienced that life journey. It was typical of younger women to want a family one day. He knew Buffy often dreamed of it, but it was just that, a dream. She never believed that she could ever have that life. What shocked Giles was that she thought Spike would make a good father. The Watcher in him instantly was appalled at the thought. Spike was a very well-known vicious and horrible vampire. He was right next to Angelus in terms of killing. He didn't torture, as much Giles knew that. His past was very different compared to Angelus' past. Still he was not a white hat. However, Giles couldn't deny the truth behind the love that Spike seemed to be able to have. Giles had instantly thought it was nothing more than what Spike thought love was. But seeing him loyal to Drusilla for over a century, even when she cheated or treated him horribly. He stayed and kept her alive and protected. Then with Dawn. He protected her to the point of being tortured by a Hell God, almost killed. He again almost died trying to save her from the tower. Spike would often keep Dawn for the night whenever Buffy or Joyce needed it. He would take her to dinners and make sure she got home okay at night. With Joyce he would often sit with her at night to keep her company. He would watch over her after she was released from the hospital. He genuinely cared for both women. He loved them both. Giles knew that if Spike was still in fact in Sunnydale it was for Dawn. Spike was loyal to the people he claim as his. He could feel love, even though it went against every ounce of teaching Giles has ever learnt in his life. Spike was different.

"He obviously thinks this is insane. Buffy would never trust Spike with anything, much less a child." Xander said.

"Not true. When they went to grab weapons she invited him into her house. She asked him to look after Dawn should something happen and she died. Spike gave her his word that he would protect and take care of Dawn until the end of the world. Her opinion of Spike started to change after he got tortured to protect them both." Whistler corrected.

Giles got up and went over to Whistler. He looked down at the baby and he could see the little bit of blonde hair covering her head. He couldn't see the colour of her eyes as they were closed. She was sleeping soundly in Whistler's arms.

"May I?" Giles asked as he held his arms open signally that he wanted to hold the baby.

Whistler easily handed the baby over. He wasn't worried. He could easily take her back before anyone could even try to do something to her. Giles held the baby and looked down at her. He couldn't help, but feel this deep love for her. He couldn't explain it, but it was like his heart and soul just knew this was his Slayer's baby. This was as close to a grandparent as he was ever going to get. This very moment changed everything. He couldn't just leave and go back to England. He had to stay here and help Spike with this baby. With his granddaughter. It might take a little bit of work to get Spike to trust him with her and for them to work things out, but Giles had done more difficult tasks in order to survive. He could figure that out as well.

"Does she have a name?" Giles asked.

"Not yet. Spike will have to come up with one." Whistler answered.

"Giles, what does her name matter? You can't seriously be thinking this guy is telling the truth. Of letting Spike, Spike of all people raise a child." Xander asked shocked at this.

"The Powers that Be could do anything they want. They could have ignored Buffy's final thoughts, final wish, but they didn't. They chose to grant her this, grant Spike this. Just like you could have easily found Spike without coming here. You wanted to see how we would all react first."

Giles looked down at the baby once more before reluctantly handing her back over as he continued. "Spike is most likely in his crypt. He was injured from the fall off the tower I can't imagine he went far. Please let him know that I will bring Dawn by after school so she can meet her niece."

"Does she have anything?" Tara asked indicating to the baby.

"Just this blanket and the clothes she's wearing." Whistler answered.

"I'll go grab a few things then for her and bring it by for Spike. He'll need a few things to get him through till the sun goes down." Tara offered.

"Yes that would be good. I'll go to the mall and pick up a crib for her." Giles added.

"Are you two serious right now? Giles, come on you can't be buying this? Are you really going to let Spike have a baby? Even if this baby is Buffy's why would you ever let Spike have her?" Xander asked outraged.

"This baby is Buffy's and Spike's daughter. We are in no position to remove this child from Spike. He deserves the chance to be a father to his daughter. Should he not be able to do it or puts her at risk then I will step in. Until then none of us have any right to go against Buffy's final wish or what the Powers That Be feel need to happen. I suggest you all process this. She is Buffy's daughter and deserves all the love we have."

"I agree." Tara said.

"Whistler, Spike may be physically weak right now still. I would hope that you would stay with him until Tara is able to get there. He may also take a little bit of convincing, but he will accept it. Be honest with him it will get you further." Giles said.

"I'll do just that. I can now drop this little one off knowing that he won't be alone in this. A pleasure as always." Whistler said as he disappeared right before them.

"Giles, you can't be serious about this. You're just going to let Spike raise a baby just like that? What if that really is Buffy's daughter? She would never, ever let Spike anywhere near it." Willow instantly said outraged by this situation.

"Buffy is not here. Spike is the only parent that little girl will ever know. Buffy died for this world. For all of us. The very least we can do as her friends and family is to help Spike raise their daughter. Whether you approve of it or not does not change the situation. Now I have some things to take care of before I pick up Dawn and bring her to Spike." Giles said.

"I'm going to go and do some shopping for Spike." Tara said.

"I'll come with you. I can pick up a few real estate books for Spike. He's going to need a house." Anya said as she got up and grabbed her coat and purse.

"Yes he will. Let me know if you need any help. I will see you all later." Giles said as he turned to head out. It was clear his mind was distracted by what they had just learnt and what needed to be done.

Giles figured he would go and do a little shopping first for the baby before going back to his place and unpacking some things. He had started to pack everything up to get his home ready to sell, but now he would need to change all of that. He couldn't just leave now. Not with Buffy's daughter here. The trouble would be trying to convince Spike to stay with him until he was able to get his own place. The baby shouldn't be in a crypt as it was in no condition to house an infant. Giles didn't know how well that would go over though. He would get a crib and set it up in his guest room just in case. Giles was hoping that Spike would be rational about this as well so it wouldn't be much of a fight. For now Giles would get some things in order before he would pick up Dawn and take her over to see Spike and the baby.

Tara and Anya headed off to the mall to grab a few essentials for the baby. They knew that Spike wouldn't be able to go anywhere until the sun went down and the baby would need to be fed and changed before then. Tara was concerned about how Willow and Xander reacted to the baby. She was worried about how they would handle this situation once it was clear that Spike was going to be keeping the baby.

"So what do you think of all of this?" Anya asked.

"I think Spike is in for a lot of hard work and long nights. He's going to need help and the baby will need good people in her life. This is Buffy's daughter. We should be there for her."

"Well I'll help Spike. I can't say about Xander. He's not handling this very well. Which is weird I thought he would have been thrilled to hear that Buffy has a daughter. It's a part of her left behind is it not?" Anya asked confused.

"It is, but she wasn't born in the traditional sense and that can make it harder to accept. Plus Spike is the father so you have that shocking bit of information to accept first. Hopefully in time though everyone will be okay with this and help Spike with her."

"Spike is adaptable. He'll be fine. He has other friends in the demon community that will help him with her. He'll be fine." Anya said with an easy shrug.

"I hope so. He cared a lot for Buffy. This won't be easy for him emotionally."

"Having the baby will help. He has a part of her with him now. I have heard that helps."

"It can help. So will time. For now we can do what is in our power to do like grabbed some supplies to get Spike through until dark."

"And helping him look for a house." Anya added.

"Exactly."

Anya and Tara made their way towards the mall before they would go and drop it all off for Spike at his crypt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Buffy stood there in her house looking at the television screen. This whole experience was weird for her. She was dead. She was in Heaven. All of that was easy for her to understand. What was confusing was being in a house that was exactly the same house that she used to live in before she died. Only it was very light and bright in it and outside was basically a white road that led to other dead people's houses. Adding to that, her mother was here with her in the house. That made it better, still all very weird to her. Next up was the fact that the television was playing her friend's lives as it was happening. Joyce was there sitting on the couch completely used to it as she watched Buffy and Dawn from it. Whistler being there added to the weird factor. But what topped it off was finding out her last thought became a reality. Pissed didn't seem to cover it.

"How dare they say those things about her! She is a beautiful baby and deserves love and attention. They should be ashamed of themselves." Joyce said as she stood up and started to pace around. They had just watched another copy of Whistler; because apparently he can be annoying in more than one place at the same time, tell them that she had a baby with Spike.

"Them? You gave me a baby with Spike of all people? Are you kidding me?" Buffy said pissed at Whistler.

"Hey don't yell at me, yell at yourself. It was your thought sweetheart."

"I would never have thought that. Even if I did think that Spike might, and that is a strong might, would be a good father that doesn't mean I want a child with him. Angel is the vampire I would want raising my child." Buffy said back.

"He really isn't the person you think he is and that goes for both vampires. You want to finally see which one is better than you can watch their pasts as both human and vampire. That will blow your mind and that perfect little black and white world you've been living in. Face the facts, you started to see Spike in a new light and in the very last seconds on this existence you thought of him. You thought of him as more than just a vampire, but a man. A good man that you trusted the safety and care of your sister to. Eventually you'll accept it. The real concern is how the red head and the young male reacted. They could cause him a lot of problems and as you're about to see he's got enough of his own. He broke his leg and six other bones from that fall off the tower. Not to mention the internal trauma. He's got a long road ahead of him and it's going to be a difficult one on his own."

"He's a vampire he'll heal. What won't is my daughter living and being raised by a soulless vampire, It's one thing for Dawnie, she's used to him and can take care of herself. You gave him a baby. My baby." Buffy instantly argued back.

"I like William, I think he has the potential to be a very good man. But even still he is a vampire, he can't be out in the sunlight with her. How is he supposed to take her to school or to a park? There are normal everyday things that he simply won't be able to do." Joyce said concerned for the baby's welfare.

"It's handled. Look just keep watching and you'll see. This will stay on the baby until you tell the screen to go to someone else. You can see all of history on it just tell it what you want to see and it'll show you. It defaults to the baby. And take no offense to this Slayer and Slayer's Mother, but you're both dead. This is happening right now whether you want it to or not. I suggest you try to figure out how to deal with it." Whistler said before he disappeared leaving Buffy and Joyce in their house in the sky.

"Sweetie, I know this isn't exactly what you wanted but it might be okay. You have a daughter who is going to be with her father. And William really isn't that bad once you get to know him. We've had many conversations together where it has been so easy to forget that he's a vampire. Honestly, with Angel I never forgot, but with William he was all too human most of the time. Even his accent lost its edge to it. I think he'll surprise you."

"He better and if not then I hope one of my friends takes her and keeps her safe. I don't even like Spike. He's annoying and stupid. Not to mention evil and can't be trusted. I was using him in the fight against Glory, because he was the strongest next to me. He was just a weapon that I could use." Buffy said as she sat down on the couch.

"Buffy Anne Summers how dare you use that man's feelings towards you like that. I raised you better. That man loves you and he's probably heartbroken right now over all of this. I wouldn't be surprised if he blames himself for your death. You should have treated him better. You should have at least treated him like a person and not just some thing at your disposal."

"Vampires don't feel guilt or blame for their actions Mom. He's probably celebrating my death right now. I'm actually surprised he stayed in Sunnydale. I know he promised he would look after Dawn and protect her, but still I never thought he would actually keep it without me around to try and score points with. I'm telling you, now that I'm gone he'll go back to his old tricks."

"Well Sweetie, only time will tell at this point." Joyce said knowing that there was nothing else she could say on the matter. They were both dead and now all they could do was watch as their loved ones continued on through life. At least Buffy would be able to see her daughter grow up. They watched as Whistler carrying the baby arrived at Spike's crypt. The top floor looked the same as it usually did, but they were shocked when Whistler went down into the bottom level at how it looked.

There was a large bed with carpets and a dresser and candles unlit all over the area. They could see Spike on the bed and they could both see how injured he still was. His face had bruising all over it and it looked slightly swollen around his left eye and forehead. His chest was bare and they could see the bruising covering his whole chest and stomach.

"Oh the poor man." Joyce said softly as she took in his injuries.

"He's not breathing. Normally he does. He must be hurt on the inside as well." Buffy said feeling bad herself at the damage done to Spike because he was trying to protect her sister. All they could do was watch and see how this would play out. Spike was either going to accept the baby or he wasn't.

Whistler approached the bed as he called out.

"Yo Spike."

Spike was clearly still on edge and his eyes immediately snapped open to the foreign voice in his bedroom.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Spike asked, but there was no sharpness or edge to his voice. He was too depressed to even care right now.

"Name's Whistler I'm a speaker for the Powers That Be. And their personal Stork. This little one is for you." Whistler said as he went and placed the baby down on the bed next to Spike.

"What the hell are you going on about?" Spike asked as he slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position as he looked down at the still sleeping baby now beside him on his bed.

"You're an educated Master Vampire so I'm going to explain this real quick to you and you'll get it. When Slayers die their final wish is granted. No matter what it is. Buffy's final wish was that she could of had a daughter with a man like you. Hence the baby with your and Buffy's DNA. That is your daughter. You raise her. And my job here is done." Whistler said as he went to disappear, but Spike's voice stopped him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Don't even think about popping out of here. Buffy would never wish that. Havin' a kiddie I can see. It's a woman's thing to want a daughter. She would never want one with me. I was nothing, but dirt to her. She didn't even think of me as someone that existed I was just a thing to her. A thing she couldn't kill because I couldn't fight back. She would never want this." Spike said with hurt in his voice.

"Look the Powers don't get it wrong. At the last moment of her life she wished she could have had a daughter with a man like you. And she said your name. Whatever she felt towards you changed on some level. She acknowledged on some level that you were a good man or would have been a good father. You did get tortured almost to death for her kid sister after all."

"It's my fault she's dead. I don't deserve a gift of sunshine, at least not this type." Spike said with guilt and remorse in his voice.

"It's weird hearing guilt from a soulless vampire, but then again you have always been a different type of vampire. Don't think the Powers haven't been watching you from the start Spike. Wish or no wish, if they didn't believe this was the right thing to do or the best place for this baby you wouldn't have her. Good guys don't always come from the light Spike. You're a good man, but you've never had the chance to show it. Now you do and I know you'll take it. You know she's yours you can smell it on her. Just like you can smell Buffy on her. You'll do the right thing."

"How am I supposed to raise a child? She needs sunlight. She needs someone to take her to school and be there for her during the day. I'm a creature of the night."

"Powers took care of that too. You're no longer at risk of sunlight. They removed that little catch to the vampire curse. Go outside with her all you want no one will ever know otherwise that you're not supposed to be there. With the Slayer gone this is your Hellmouth now Spike. As far as the Powers are concerned you're basically the Slayer now. You can keep this world safe. You're not on your own. The Slayer's friends know about her, not the sister, but the rest do. The redhead and the boy weren't happy about it so avoid them. The others including the Watcher were willing to help. The Watcher said he would be by with the sister later. That he was going to pick up a crib for you. The good witch and the ex-demon were picking up some supplies for you to get you through the next day or so. You have your own family too or Angel anyways. You don't get along, but maybe now it's time that you finally do. Choice is yours, but she's your daughter and you know you'll raise her."

"How is she? Buffy, how is she?" Spike suddenly asked.

"You know you're the first person to actually ask me that. What makes you think that I know?"

"She died closing the portal to Hell. But someone that pure and made of light doesn't go to Hell. She's Heaven's Chosen one, where else would she go besides up?"

"That she is. She's doing okay. She's with her mother. They are watching down on all of you and this little one. She's at peace. Make her proud, make them proud. I suggest you come up with a name for this little one. She's all yours now. So is this town and world." And with that Whistler was gone leaving just Spike and his daughter.

Spike moved a pillow to put it behind the baby so if she rolled for some reason she wouldn't fall off the bed. Spike then laid down beside her and spoke softly to the sleeping baby.

"I guess I should figure out a name for you first eh? Something your Mum would have liked. Keep your name as a Summers though, you don't want a last name of Pratt trust me on that." Spike let out a sigh as he moved a shaky hand to lightly stroke the baby's head. A few tears started to come down his cheeks. "I don't deserve you. Your Mum is gone because of me. I let her down. I shouldn't have lost that fight. I shouldn't have let the Bit get hurt. She'd be alive right now if I hadn't. I would have you, but one day she might of had you with a bloke she loved and wanted to marry. I gave up a long time ago ever having a child. Even before I was killed. She deserved you, not me. Evil doesn't deserve a light like you." Spike broke down and the Summers women couldn't do anything, but watch.

"The poor man. He's heartbroken. Having her will be good for him, but also very painful for him. He's mourning your death." Joyce said sadly.

"I don't understand. He doesn't have a soul he shouldn't feel anything, especially guilt." Buffy said softly.

"You and that soul thing. Honestly Buffy a soul doesn't control everything. Emotions come from a person and not some invisible ball inside of you. William doesn't have a soul, but he can still be loyal and love someone. He can feel everything you do. Look at Angel, when he didn't have a soul he went evil, but could you say that he would be able to control himself if he was given a chip? Of course he couldn't have, because that's who he was at his core. The soul just kept that evil in line for him. He didn't have emotions even with the soul, because he simply didn't have any. You believed very plainly that vampires were just dead bodies walking around. You needed to in order to do your job. But you aren't the Slayer anymore. You need to realise that a vampire is more than a corpse. They are still part of their human self."

"If that's true then every vampire has been evil in their life. Most of them are all the same Mom."

"Then maybe you shouldn't be looking at William like all the other vampires. Because I don't know any vampire soul or no soul that would endure what he has for this family."

"Angel would have." Buffy said stubbornly.

"Yes that's why he killed that poor teacher and almost ended the world." Joyce said sarcastically back.

"And killed Will's fish. But he didn't have a soul and without that chip in his head Spike would be out there killing everyone too."

"Maybe he would and maybe he wouldn't. But William has been around a long time. He knows how to destroy towns and kill people without causing them any pain. If he really wanted to he could have still been feeding off of people. He chose not to for a reason. All I am saying is that you have to at least start thinking about the things you never could before. And you are the one with the final thought that Spike would have been a good father. You have no one to blame that on, but yourself missy."

"Ya well I was clearly delusional from the shock and pain."

"Nevertheless, William is the father to your daughter and he deserves the benefit of the doubt until proven otherwise. And you can't tell me those are fake tears. He's clearly heartbroken over your death. More so than your friends and that was plain to see."

"At least they are taking care of Dawnie. That means a lot more to me than someone crying over my death. I just don't understand what the Powers see in him. He's not a Champion of dark or light. Why give him the gift of not only a daughter, but sunlight to go with it. I think they are putting way too much faith in him doing the right thing."

"And I think you are putting too much faith in him doing the wrong thing. But only time will tell who is right and who is wrong."

They both sat there watching as Spike cried with Buffy's daughter sound asleep beside him. It as a good twenty minutes before Spike was able to get control over himself again. He wiped his cheeks still laying down on the bed. He placed his hand gently on his daughter's right cheek as he whispered so he wouldn't wake her up.

"I don't deserve you, but I'm going to do everything I can to give you the best life possible. Starting with a good name. Something your Mum would have liked. I think I'll call you Joyce Elizabeth Summers. Call you Joy for short. Name you after the two strongest and bravest women I have ever known. And that's saying something Ducky."

Spike carefully picked baby Joyce up as he sat up. He leaned back against some pillows and let out a shaky breath. He put Joyce against his chest and just allowed himself the time to hold his very much human baby girl.

"I'm gonna need to figure out a lot of stuff for you. You need a doc, papers, I need to get me a house for you. Things to put in the house. Clem's looking for a place maybe he wouldn't mind sharing with a sprog. Trick is Ducks to get all of that I have to call the Great Poof or Uncle Great Poof to you. Can't imagine that's a conversation that's gonna go over well. Maybe I can reason with him. Hell it hasn't worked before, but maybe this time will be different. Gonna have to call and see. He's got all of my money. If I can't get it from him I don't know what we'll do for a house. No time like the present I guess."

Spike reached over careful of Joyce on his chest and his injuries. He grabbed the prepaid phone he had in his bedside table drawer. He got it just in case he ever needed to make a call when Dawn was over here. Spike knew Angel's number by heart so he didn't have any trouble punching it in.

"I hope he helps him." Joyce said.

"They hate each other."

"Family is funny that way. I'd imagine after a century you wouldn't get along all the time with Dawnie either. The name is beautiful though."

"Because it's your name." Buffy said with a smile.

Joyce gave Buffy a playful slap to her arm and Buffy gave a small chuckle before she spoke again.

"It is a beautiful name and I wouldn't have been able to give her a better one."

"Angel Investigations." Cordelia answered.

"Angel please Luv." Spike said hoping she didn't recognize his voice.

"Spike? Is that you?"

Spike rolled his eyes. Clearly luck was not on his side. "Ya Luv it's me. I need to speak to the boss it's urgent."

"Like he would ever want to talk to you."

"Hand me the phone Cordy." Spike could hear Angel say in the background. After a moment Angel spoke and Spike could hear he was walking away.

"What the hell do you want?"

"I need my money from you."

"I told you a long time ago that it was blood money and I wouldn't be signing it over to you."

"It's not blood money, that's just what I told you. It's my money from bein' human. My family was rich, one of the richest in London. I knew how you would have reacted if you knew I was from the Upper Class. You can verify that easily enough from the history books."

"Why do you need the money now? You could have told me that decades ago. So why now?" Angel asked more calmly.

"It's a long story. Short version I have a daughter. Your buddy Whistler just dropped her off like the Stork in old tales. I need the money to buy a house and set her up for life. I also need to get realistic paperwork for her so I can take her to the docs and to school. I wouldn't be askin' if I didn't have any other choice." Spike said keeping his voice calm and clean from any of his normal snark. Angel had known him a long time. He knew what kind of man Spike was deep inside. Spike wasn't looking to fight right now. He didn't have it in him and if he was being honest with himself he didn't want to constantly fight with Angel. He missed Angel and their brothership that they had shared in moments over their time together. It would be nice to not be the only vampire around.

"What do you mean you have a daughter? Who's the mother? Why would the Powers give you a child?" Angel asked confused, but not angry so Spike took that as a good sign.

"Part of the long story. Apparently, when a Slayer dies the Powers grant her final wish. Buffy wished that she had a daughter with apparently a bloke like me. Three days later I have a daughter. She's mine and Buffy's."

"That can't be possible she wouldn't think of having one with you." Angel automatically denied.

"Agreed, but she's here Angel. She smells just like me and Buffy. Whistler even told her mates about it. Someone dies you don't know what kind of thoughts run through their minds you know that. This one resulted in a baby. A beautiful baby girl. I named her Joyce Elizabeth Summers. I thought she would have liked that."

Angel rubbed his face before he spoke. "It's perfect. I'll be there tonight."

"I won't let you take her from me." Spike said with strength in his voice.

"I'm not going to. She's family whether we get along or not, she's family. I'll be there tonight with the papers to sign the money will be in your account tomorrow. I'll also get her some proper paperwork. I know a guy down here who can do it right away it'll hold up against anything. Do you need help finding a house? I might be able to get one for you through the demon community."

"Naw I know enough people down here that can take care of it. 'preciate it though. There is one other catch. Apparently, the Powers made it so that I can play outside during the day."

"Why would they do that?" Angel asked shocked.

"To give the Ducks a better life apparently. Don't know if it's true yet. Not in the shape to go check."

"Why not?"

"Got injured during the fight. Not really healed yet. It's fine." Spike said with a shrug and Angel could tell he was more hurt than he was going to let on.

"I'll come to you tonight. I'll leave at sunset and you can fill me in on everything then."

"Thank-you." Spike said sincerely, because without that money he would have been screwed.

"It's no problem. She's family. We'll talk tonight. It might be time we finally put things behind us."

"I'd like that."

"Me too William. See you in a few hours."

"Ta Mate."

Spike ended the call and he had to admit that went a lot better than he thought it would.

"Well Ducky it looks like we're gonna be able to get us a house after all. Your Uncle Liam might not be that big of a douche anymore. I guess we'll see."

"Well that's good. At least he'll be able to get his money and get Joy into a better home." Joyce said.

"I can't believe he was from the Upper Class. He told me he's always been bad. He wasn't a street kid he was a sipping tea and eating biscuit kid. Oh if I knew that when I was alive he so would have never have lived it down." Buffy said with a smirk.

"I always knew he came from a higher class. He knew way too much about fine art and literature to be a street kid. He was very good at conversation and being able to have intelligent conversations."

"Ya that's not something I would ever associate Spike with."

"That's because you got Spike and I got William. The true man inside. He knew I wouldn't judge him or hold him up against stereotypes. He was able to be just himself and I was able to be just myself."

"I had no idea you two were that close."

"We had a very good friendship. Before I would even use this to check in on him. Did you know he would leave me a single white lily on my grave every Sunday?"

"No I didn't know that. I always thought he was using you to try and get closer to me. To have a reason to be in the house."

"Well he wasn't. He often left long before you would be back so you wouldn't accuse him of doing just that. There's a lot you don't know about that man."

"I guess so." Buffy said slightly in thought.

Their conversation ended when they heard the door upstairs opening.

"Spike?" Anya called out.

"Down here Luv!"

Anya and Tara both made their way down the old wooden ladder to reach Spike's bedroom. Tara and Anya had a couple of bags with them that had diapers, formula and some clothing for the baby. They also had a new pink blanket and a stuffed pink bear for her with My First Teddy written on the one foot. They both gave Spike a warm smile as they walked over to him.

"Oh Spike you're injuries. I'm so sorry I had no idea they were this bad." Tara said with remorse in her voice.

"It's fine Luv. Nothin' but a bit of blood and time won't fix. What you got there?" Spike asked nodding in the direction of the bags.

"Goodies for your baby. I've discovered I love baby shopping." Anya said with a huge smile.

"We just got you a few things to hold you over for a couple of days. Some diapers, wipes, bottles, formula, clothes, clothes, a new blanket for her and an irresistible stuffed bear." Tara said with a small smile.

"Appreciate it Luvs. Not really in any shape to go shoppin' just yet."

"Giles said he would be by later and that he was going to buy a crib for you. Is over here okay?" Tara asked to the dresser not too far from the bed.

"It's fine Pet."

Tara went and started to put everything away. She made sure to put a water bottle, a bottle and the formula over on the beside table closer to Spike along with the wipes and a few diapers. That way he wouldn't have to worry about getting up for any of it.

"What's her name? How did you react?" Anya asked as she sat down on the end of the bed.

"Shocked at first. Didn't really believe it, but here she is. Kinda hard to deny. Joyce Elizabeth Summers."

"Oh that's beautiful Spike. I think Buffy would be really happy about it." Tara said with a warm smile as she too sat down on the end of the bed.

"Yes it is very pretty." Anya said.

"What about the others?" Spike asked knowing that Anya would tell him the truth about it.

"Giles seemed very emotional over it. He didn't say anything for a little while and the he held Joyce. I thought he would deny it or get all Watcher over it, but he didn't. He just accepted it. Accepted that she would be raised by you." Anya answered.

"I think for Giles it's that Buffy was much like a daughter to him and this little one is a granddaughter to him. I don't think he'll give you any trouble over her. He seemed to really want to be there for her and help." Tara added.

"Makes sense. He's an older bloke and came from over the pond. People are different there. Different values. Whistler mentioned somethin' about Red and the Whelp not bein' too happy."

"They weren't. They didn't believe that you should be raising her or that Buffy would have ever wanted you to. They were not happy." Anya said.

"But I think it's more of the shock of it then anything else. It's been a hard few days or weeks really. I think it's just going to take them a little bit of time to get used to it is all. Giles is going to bring Dawnie with him tonight so she can meet her niece. I think she's going to love her instantly." Tara added trying to end it on a more positive note.

"I'm sure she will. What the others think I don't care. She's mine. I'm not gonna just let her go or ignore her cause they don't like it."

"And you shouldn't. And we'll be there for you no matter what. It's not going to be easy raising her on your own." Tara said.

"With children needing sunlight and all." Anya added.

"Powers took care of that too. Apparently anyways."

"Meaning?" Anya asked.

"Meanin' I can go outside and play without burnin' up. Haven't tried it yet though."

"Wow. That's good though and it makes sense. Why give you a human child if you couldn't raise her properly. That's good for her and you." Tara said with a warm smile.

"What about a house? I brought some real estate books for you."

"Ta Pet. I'm gonna need to get one. Got my own dosh so I'm set. Just a matter of time to get one."

"Well I'll be happy to go and look at them with you. I love shopping of any kind apparently. If I ever leave Xander I'm turning into a gold digger. It's much more fun." Anya said with a smile.

"You'd be very good at it Luv."

"What about paperwork for her?" Tara asked.

"Got someone workin' on it already. Once I have it I'll get her into see the doc."

"Good she needs to be checked over. I know she's born from Heaven, but babies can develop anything from their parents' genes. It would be good to have her checked over. What about birth date?"

"She's a newborn so I'm assumin' today for that. Story can be she was born on a trip and her mum didn't make it."

"Short and simple would be best in that situation. We don't need anyone thinking you stole her." Tara said.

"It's what I'm thinkin'."

"Well all of the real estate books are right there beside you. If you need me to call and set up appointments I can for you."

"Ta Luv. I'll have a look through em."

"Do you need anything before we head out? You look like you could use some rest." Tara said gently.

"Naw I'm alright Luv. Just gonna catch some kip while I can. 'Preciate you getting Ducky some things."

"It's no problem. Why don't I program my number in your phone that why if you need any help you can just give me a call." Tara suggested.

Spike gave a nod and handed his phone over. Tara entered her number as Anya spoke.

"Put the Magic Box in there too."

Once both of the numbers were in there Tara handed the phone back to Spike.

"We'll get out of your way so you can rest. Giles will be here in roughly four hours with Dawnie." Tara said.

Spike gave a nod and both Tara and Anya got up.

"I'll come by tomorrow to check in with you." Tara said with a warm smile.

"Ta Luv."

Tara went over and placed a gentle hand on Joyce's hand as she whispered. "Goodbye Sweetie."

"See you tomorrow Spike." Anya said.

"See ya Pets."

Tara and Anya headed out leaving Spike some much needed time alone with his new daughter and to get some sleep. He was still injured and he was about to have a very busy life. He needed all the sleep he could get right now. Spike went and placed Joy down beside him once again before he laid down and placed his arm around his daughter to add some protection just in case. He then closed his eyes and allowed his body the rest that it desperately needed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Giles and Dawn arrived at Spike's crypt just after four o'clock that afternoon. Giles had already told Dawn about the baby on the way over here. He didn't want her to have a negative reaction to the baby in front of Spike. This way she could freak out in the car and if she didn't want to see the baby he could have just taken her home or to the Magic Box. Thankfully Dawn was all too happy to see her little niece regardless of how the baby came to be. Giles couldn't help, but appreciate the younger mind. Still young enough to not care about formal technicalities. A baby was a baby regardless of anything else.

"Now I do not know what shape Spike will be in. Tara called earlier to mention that he was still injured and feeling tired. He did accept the baby and seemed to be okay with her."

"Of course he is. It's his daughter. I'm not going to press him I just want to see her. She's part of Buffy you know?" Dawn said with sadness still in her voice. She was excited, but still sad that her sister had died that night because of her. She didn't know how Spike would react to seeing her or how he would feel about her being in his or his daughter's life.

"I know. That is why we are going to help him in any way we can." Giles said as he opened the door to Spike's crypt.

Giles wasn't surprised to see Spike not in the upper level. He knew from Tara that he was rather injured and most likely still in bed. They made their way down to the lower level and once down there they saw that Spike was just starting to wake up as the baby was crying. Spike looked like he was in some pain and stiff from lying on his still injured side. Giles immediately went over to the bed as he spoke.

"Did she just wake?"

"Ya, she's peckish." Spike let out a groan as he rolled over so he could sit up.

"Don't try to move around too much I'll feed her." Giles offered easily as he went to make up a bottle for Joy.

"Ta Mate. She was just up two hours ago."

"Newborns tend to wake every two hours to be fed. With the exception of their growth spurt."

"When do they start?" Spike asked.

"From what I have read this afternoon, three weeks, six weeks, nine weeks, three months, six months, nine months, then a year old." Giles answered as he took baby Joy into his arms and gave her the bottle.

"Still got that book?" Spike asked as he slowly sat up.

"I do if you wish to read it."

"Wouldn't be a bad idea. Been a long time since I've been around kids. Everythin' is all different now."

"For me as well. How are you feeling?"

"Sore. Still got some busted organs and broken bones. Leg is still broken in a few spots. What about you Lil Bit? How you doin?" Spike asked with concern.

"I'm okay." Dawn said trying to sound better than she was.

Spike patted the spot next to him on the bed and Dawn went over to him. She put her backpack down on the ground and instantly started to cry. Spike pulled her into his arms as he spoke gently to her.

"Hey now, none of that. None of this is your fault."

"She died because of me. How can you not hate me for that?" Dawn said through the tears.

"She died savin' the world it's what she did. I could never hate you for what happened. You didn't ask for some Hell God to hunt you to down and use you to open a Hell portal. You didn't ask for any of this. It's not your fault and anyone who says it is are stupid wankers."

"Spike is right Dawn. Buffy made the choice to save you and it is not one she would ever regret."

"You can't go through life feeling guilt over her death. She wouldn't want that life for you. She died so you could live. Don't let her down now by not embracing the life she gave you. You need to live and be happy Lil Bit. I know it'll take time, but you need to. For her and for this little niece of yours. She needs you there for her."

"I know she does. And I'm really glad she's here and I can be in her life. I'm glad you'll let me."

"Never keep her from you. I wouldn't keep her from any of you lot. She deserves all of your love and affection."

"And she will have a great deal of it." Giles said.

"Ya I will totally babysit her. What's her name? Seems rude to keep calling her baby." Dawn asked as she wiped her cheeks.

"Joyce Elizabeth Summers. What do you think?"

"You named her after mom?" Dawn said with a few tears building in her eyes again.

"Thought I'd named her after two very strong women. Call her Joy for short. Think Big Sis would be okay with that?"

"Ya she would. It's perfect." Dawn said with a sad smile.

"It's a beautiful name Spike. I think we could all use a little Joy in our lives currently." Giles added as he looked down at baby Joy.

"That we do. I heard a few weren't too happy though." Spike said.

"Xander and Willow need some time to gather their thoughts and feelings on this matter As you can imagine it came to all of us as quite the shock. As it did you." Giles said.

"Have to say I'm surprised you're taking this so well. I thought for sure I'd be fighting you tooth and nail on this." Spike said not even bothering to keep the slight surprise still in his voice.

"Yes well, perhaps a few years ago I would have. My Slayer is gone though and this little one is all that is left of her. A child is not something to fight over, but to help and care for. I trust enough that you will be a good father to her. That you will understand better than the others just what gift this truly is. Perhaps that is why the Powers That Be choose you over anyone else."

"They made it so that I can go outside in the sun with her. Apparently anyways, haven't exactly tried it yet." Spike said feeling like he shouldn't be keeping that from Giles.

"You can go out in the sun? Really?" Dawn asked with a smile.

"In theory Lil Bit. Haven't tried it in practical sense."

"It would make sense for them to change that technicality. You can't raise a child in you are trapped inside all day long. It makes it easier for you to raise her properly like she deserves. And speaking of what she deserves, I would like to offer you a place to stay with me until you are able to find a home for yourselves." Giles offered.

"Really? Are you sure you want me and a baby stayin' with you? It could take a few weeks to get a place set up and signed for." Spike said not looking to force Joy onto anyone.

"I understand if you would rather not stay with me again. The last time was not all around enjoyable. However, it would be better than having Joy in a crypt where something could happen. You are both welcome to stay as long as you wish. I have a guest room you can use. I've already set up a crib for Joy should you decide to stay with me."

"I appreciate it Mate. I was gonna try and figure out something later, but that works. I have the dosh for a place I just need a little time to heal and find out. Make it all official. Should only be in your hair for two weeks." Spike said with appreciation in his voice.

"That's fine. You both can stay as long as you'd like. It won't be easy to raise her on your own. Especially with you still healing."

"Do you even have blood?" Dawn asked.

"I do. After another night kip and I should be good to walk again. Come by tomorrow sometime if that's fine with you Rupes."

"Any time at all. I'll be home."

"You know I could stay home from school for a little bit to help out." Dawn offered with a smile.

"Nice try. School is important Niblet. You can play with the Ducks after you do your homework."

"It was worth a shot." Dawn said with a shrug.

"Do you have any homework tonight?" Giles asked as he continued to hold Joy as he rocked her to sleep..

"Just some Math. It won't take me long at all." Dawn said with a shrug.

"Spike do you need anything tonight?" Giles asked.

"Naw I'm all set. Angel is supposed to be by after sunset with some paperwork for the Ducks. Make her all legal and that."

"Are you going to be alright with him? He's not going to try and take her right?" Dawn asked with worry in her voice.

"He knows the situation and he's not going to do anything. We don't get along, but every now and then we see eye to eye on somethin'. This happens to be one of those rare times. He's comin' by with the paperwork that I need for her."

"He would be able to receive better paperwork for Joy than anyone within Sunnydale could manufacture. She is going to need all of it for doctor appointments and school. Not to mention when she gets older so she can drive and go to University. Are you sure you are alright to be here alone with him?" Giles asked. Giles might not like Spike all that much, but he was the father to Buffy's daughter and as such Giles promised himself he would make a real effort to put the past behind him and try to help Spike as much as he could.

"I'll be fine. He's not gonna try anythin' really. If it makes ya feel better I can call you when he leaves." Spike offered.

"I would appreciate that thank-you. Just to ease my own mind."

Spike just gave a nod to that. He could understand that Giles would be worried about losing Joy so soon after discovering her. Spike didn't want anything to happen to Joy either. He wasn't going to let anyone try and convince him that he shouldn't raise her. He was her father and whether he deserved it or not he was going to raise her and be there for her. Dawn and Giles ended up staying until after seven helping Spike with Joy. Spike was still very much in pain and he couldn't really move around too much. He hadn't even had any blood in the past couple of days, only what Dawn had given to him tonight. Spike hadn't cared if he healed or didn't to be honest. He didn't want to live in a world where Buffy wasn't. Now he had a daughter and he needed to heal so he could take care of her. Spike was hoping that if he drank all the blood he had in his fridge he might be able to walk around tomorrow. At least enough to get to Giles' place. His body was exhausted though and Spike was having a hard time keeping his eyes open. He knew he could sleep while Joy was sleeping. The problem was when his body was this injured and he was this exhausted if he slept he might not wake up even with Joy screaming beside him. No matter how hard he tried though, Spike's body wasn't listening to him. With Joy asleep beside Spike he gave into the darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was nine o'clock by the time Angel arrived at Spike's crypt. He had purchased a few things for the baby. He bought her a bassinet, some clothing, a stuffed purple bunny and a purple blanket to go with it. Angel still didn't understand why all of this was happening. He didn't know how he felt about this happening. All Angel did know was that this baby was family to Angel in more than one way. He was going to make sure she had everything she ever needed, even if that meant he had to try and get along with Spike. Angel walked into Spike's crypt and sensed him downstairs. He landed on the lower level and wasn't surprised to see that all of the candles were lit. He was surprised to see Spike barely awake feeding the baby who was propped up against Spike's right arm while Spike was laying on his right side with the bottle in his left hand. Angel could see that Spike was not only beyond exhausted, but seriously injured. His body was starting to shut down so it could heal. Angel placed the bassinet, which held the other items, down on the carpeted floor before going over to the bed. He took the bottle as he spoke.

"I got her. You need blood."

Spike already had his eyes closed and he managed to get a hum out before he was out once again. Angel picked up the baby and went back to the ladder he easily jumped up and went over to the makeshift kitchen. Angel opened the door and saw the canister in the fridge which he knew contained blood. He didn't find any way to warm it up meaning that Spike had been drinking it cold for a couple of years now. Angel felt a slight disgust at the thought of ever having to drink cold pig's blood. Angel was lucky enough to have the funds to afford higher quality animal blood, but Spike was living off of nothing practically. He had to settle for whatever he could afford. Something that made Angel feel slightly guilty over for keeping Spike's money from him. Angel took the blood and headed back downstairs. Once he had the baby settled he would worry about getting Spike healed up. Angel looked down at Joy for the first time and he couldn't believe how beautiful she was. The love was instantly there at just seeing her and his demon roared out for its family. This little one was definitely Spike's daughter and that made her family.

Once Angel had Joy fed, changed and back to sleep he placed her down in the bassinet and covered her up with her new blanket and bunny. He moved her so that Spike could still see her from the bed while he was laying down. Angel then went over to Spike and rolled him onto his back. He could see the serious bruising covering Spike's torso. It was so bad that Spike wasn't even breathing, a human habit that Spike never got out of. Angel then moved the blanket down and saw that there was even more bruising on both legs and his left leg was broken in a few spots. Angel covered Spike back up with a sigh. Spike was seriously injured and his body was going into stasis to try and repair itself. The problem is animal blood was not going to be helpful to him right now. He was too injured. He needed something stronger. Angel closed his eyes and let out yet another deep sigh. He knew what he had to do, but he really didn't want to. This was not something they had ever done before. Angelus had held Spike down and bit him on multiple occasions in their past, but that was to mark him as weaker and less than him. Spike had never had any of his blood before. Angel's demon was too dominant over another male to ever entertain that thought. The problem was Spike might survive these injuries if he didn't get a strong blood into him. It was as close to life and death as a vampire could get and if Angel didn't do something then Joy would grow up without both of her parents. And Angel would have lost really the only family he had left. Normally that didn't bother Angel, but even the demon inside of him was depressed at the thought of losing one of its Childe. With Spike and Angel now fighting on the same side again, there was a chance they could have a better relationship. Better than what they used to have. There was no choice really.

Angel removed his jacket and he unbuttoned his shirt to open it more at the top. Angel then sat down on the bed and picked up a knife that was on the bedside table and cut a deep line down the side of his neck. He then put the knife back and gently lifted Spike up off the bed slightly so he would be able to get to his neck. Angel held Spike's head against his neck and let the smell of his blood reach Spike's demon. Angel knew this would work it would just take a moment for Spike's demon to register the scent of his blood and then the demon would wake up enough to drink. Sure enough not even thirty seconds later Spike's fangs had dropped and he bit into Angel's neck. Angel let out a groan at the slight pain from Spikes fangs as Spike gave a few good long pulls. It wouldn't take much of Angel's blood to fix Spike up almost instantly. He would still have a few bruises left, but his leg and broken bones would be all healed. Along with any internal trauma. Angel could feel himself getting hard with Spike feeding from him. It was one of the reasons why he never let Spike do this. It was a major turn on, especially to male vampires.

Angel could feel Spike waking up and moving slightly and Angel knew in a moment Spike would release and he would be healed up. Spike gave a lick along the wound on Angel's neck and he pulled his head back. Angel could see the arousal in Spike's eyes as they shined a mesmerizing blue. Angel suspected that Spike would make some kind of smart mouth comment about the arousal clearly in between Angel's legs or that he had given Spike his blood. He was not prepared for when Spike turned his head offering Angel his neck in return. Angel's demon instantly roared and Angel couldn't hold it back. He roared himself and let his fangs drop before bringing Spike closer to him as he bit down on the offered neck. Spike moaned as he felt Angel's fangs slid into his neck. Spike was now more or less healed up and he was able to move now. Spike went back to Angel's neck and inserted his fangs into his last puncture marks. They both gave each other a long pull and they couldn't help, but moan.

Angel pulled Spike closer to him and Spike removed the sheet as he went and straddled Angel's lap. They continued to suck from each other giving each other their blood back and forth as Spike rolled his hips on top of Angel. Angel's hands moved to Spike's ass and he pressed him even tighter against him. Spike went to work on removing Angel of the rest of his clothing. Angel lifting his hips so his pants and boxers could be removed as well. Once they were both naked Spike lifted himself up and Angel guided his ass down on top of his pulsing dick. They both let out a loud groan as Angel stretched and filled Spike's ass. Spike didn't even waste a second he began to moved at a fast and hard pace on top of Angel. Making sure that Angel was deep inside him every time. After a moment it wasn't enough and they both had no choice, but to remove their fangs from the other's neck so they could move more aggressively. Angel turned them so that Spike was now laying on the bed underneath him while Angel pushed Spike's legs up slightly so he could pound in even deeper into Spike. The bed was shaking and squeaking with the force of their thrusts and both were a moaning and groaning mess at the extreme pleasure they were feeling. They didn't want the feeling to end, but they knew it would soon. The effect of drinking from each other would only last so long before their body was seeded and their arousal was calmed back down. Gel knew he was close so he moved his hand and started to jerk Spike off at the pace of his thrusts. Spike was moving his hips to match Angel thrust by thrust to make him go even deeper into him. It was only ten minutes later when they were both cumming with a loud groan.

Angel lowered down on top of Spike placing his forehead against Spike's. Spike let his legs fall back down and tried to get his breathing back under control. They were both breathing heavy, even though they didn't need to breath and Spike could feel his legs shaking slightly from the intense pleasure.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Um wow." Buffy said with shock filling her voice as she stared at the screen in front of them.

"Well that is not how I expected that meeting to go." Joyce said just as shocked as Buffy was, but she had a smile on her face at least.

"Oh my God." Buffy said still in shock.

"I don't think God had anything to do with it." Joyce said with a chuckle to her voice.

"I can't believe that just happened. How did that happen?"

"You know very well how sex happens. I think we should just be thankful that William doesn't make Angel happy enough for him to lose his soul. Or maybe that doesn't work with vampires."

"It doesn't. And oh my God. They just totally had sex with my daughter right there. What if she woke up?" Buffy asked outraged.

"Oh please they are not the first people to have sex with an infant in the room. They never wake up. You never did." Joyce said with a smile as she looked at Buffy.

"Eww Mom, just eww. So don't need that mental picture right now. I have Spike and Angel in my head. That's bad enough thanks. I didn't need one with you and Dad in it."

"I don't know what you're complaining about. That was the hottest thing I've seen in years." Joyce said with a giggle and a huge smile.

"Mom! You are so bad. So bad." Buffy said with a smile and a shake of her head.

"Oh shh I want to hear what they say." Joyce said as she reached for the remote to turn it up louder.

"This isn't one of your soap operas." Buffy said amazed at her mom's behaviour.

"It's better than Passions I can tell you that. I always thought you should be with William, even for some fun. You were young you should have just enjoyed doing things like this. Random, spontaneous, just living for fun. He would have taught you so much and you would have lived."

"Oh my God. You wanted me to sleep with a soulless vampire? You wanted me to have sex with Spike?" Buffy asked, as her eyes got bigger.

"It would have been good for your sexual growth. Every girl needs a man like William in bed. Someone that could teach you everything, anything. Someone that would let you explore and do whatever you wanted. Every woman needs that in her life at least once. Now shh they're talking."

"I can't believe this is Heaven." Buffy said amazed, but with a smile anyways.

"You love it." Joyce said with a warm smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Spike had his breath back enough he spoke with a husky voice.

"'Lo"

Angel let out a husky chuckle to that before he spoke. "Evening."

Angel lifted his head up and he turned to check on Joy, but wasn't surprised to see her still sleeping. He also wasn't surprised to see that he was still inside of Spike and starting to get hard again. Angel slowly pulled out so it wouldn't hurt Spike, who gave a groan at the feel of it.

"Not that I'm complainin' Mate, but what was that?" Spike asked as he sat up and picked up a shirt that he had tossed on the floor after the fight and started to clean himself off.

"That was me giving you some of my blood. You were too injured and going into stasis." Angel answered as he cleaned himself off as well before getting dressed.

"You don't ever give me your blood. Even when I was barely alive. You would just leave me in a corner to live or dust. All from injuries you gave me mind you. What the hell made this time any different?" Spike asked genuinely confused as he got up and went over to his dresser so he could get dressed in some black sleep pants.

"You needed stronger blood and this time around is different. We're different. I wasn't planning on it leading to sex. That was your fault."

"How is it my fault?" Spike asked annoyed that he was to be blamed for this.

"You offered me your neck. You submitted." Angel argued back.

"I didn't do it consciously. Damn demon always submits to you. You should know that by now. Always did whatever you wanted. Even things that I hate myself for to this day over. You always pointed out that made me weak and less than you." Spike said back without any bark or bite to his voice. He went and checked on Joy and smiled down at her to see that she was sound asleep.

"I know and I'm sorry for the things my demon made you do. You were so human; you still are so human. My demon wanted to rip that away from you. To make you like he is. Only it didn't work. It just resulted in you hating me and me annoyed and hating you. Especially after my soul. There's a lot of guilt where you are concerned." Angel admitted.

Spike spoke as he sat down on his bed with his back pressed up against the pillows and his headboard. "You don't need to feel guilty where I'm concerned Liam. Past is the past and we can't change it. Don't know if I would even if I could. All we can do is change what we do in the present."

"I have the paperwork for you." Angel said as he went and grabbed it from his inside coat pocket. "The money will be in your account tomorrow morning. All I need is your signature. This is all the legal paperwork you need to get a birth certificate and health card for the baby. What's her name?"

"Joyce Elizabeth Summers. Joy for short."

"I like it I think Buffy would have too. You need to fill her name out and sign them. Then I can submit them and you should have everything within a week. You can take her to the doctors without an ID for now because she was clearly just born. They tend to give you six weeks leeway before demanding to see her ID." Angel handed Spike all of the paperwork that he needed to sign and Spike grabbed a pen and quickly filled it all out. With that done he handed them back to Angel.

"Ta."

Angel put the paperwork back into his coat pocket before sitting down on the bed facing Spike as he spoke. "I need to know what happened Spike. How did this happen?"

"Don't know. Whistler showed up with the Ducks."

"Whistler, I should have known." Angel said with a small shake of his head.

"He said that the Powers will grant a Slayer her dying wish or dying regret I guess. Buffy's was that she had a daughter was a man like me." Spike said with a shrug.

"I get the wanting a child, a daughter. She always talked about having children some day when I first met her. Why would she ever say your name?" Angel asked clearly confused and deep down he was more hurt than anything that in Buffy's last moments she thought of Spike and not him.

"She was dyin'. You know what can go through a person's mind when that happens. Her thoughts were scrambled. She was probably thinking about how annoying I am, but it didn't come across that way. Her thinkin' of me doesn't mean anything more than a dying woman's mind workin'. Doesn't matter the Ducks is here regardless of Buffy's thoughts. Now I raise her and make sure she has the best life she deserves. A life her Mum would have wanted her to have."

"Sun is going to be an issue though." Angel said looking down at the sleeping baby.

"Whistler said they took care of that too. Apparently I can go outside without burnin' up. Haven't actually tried yet."

"Looks like you got all the luck out of this Spike." Angel said with bitterness in his voice.

"Not what I wanted. I would trade places with her in a heartbeat. Would do anythin' for her. It's my fault." Spike said with guilt in his voice.

"For what?" Angel asked softly.

"That night, up on that tower. The Bit was tied up and I had to get to her before she could get cut. A demon doc was up there with her. Fought him earlier with the Whelp, thought he was dead. I lost the fight. I went to protect the Bit and stood right in front of her. We traded blows he stabbed me and tossed me off the tower. Landed on a pile of bricks a good twenty stories down. It's my fault that Buffy is dead. If I hadn't lost that fight the Bit wouldn't have gotten cut and Buffy wouldn't have jumped in that portal to save the Bit's life and the world."

"We've all had bad fights Spike. We've all lost fights that we never should have. Sometimes our opponents get lucky. That's all that happened that night. I don't think she would hold it against you. I don't think she would blame you. I don't blame you. It's not your fault a Hell God opened a portal to Hell. It's not your fault that the monks turned a mystical key into Buffy's sister. You did everything you could to protect Dawn. To prevent the portal from opening. You were hurt protecting her, you got thrown off the tower. It's not your fault."

"It doesn't feel that way." Spike admitted softly.

"It will with time. Guilt is not easy to get used to. It takes time. What happened that night doesn't change that you now have this beautiful little girl. She's your responsibility now and I'll help you any way that I can."

"Ta Mate."

"What are you going to do tonight with her?"

"Crash here then Giles said I could crash at his place until I find my own. Shouldn't take more than two weeks."

"Do you need me to stay tonight and help you with her?"

"Naw I'll be fine. Body's not in much pain now thanks to you. I'll be alright with her."

"Are you sure? I can stay." Angel said not too sure how he felt about leaving Spike who wasn't fully healed alone with the baby yet.

"I'm good. Appreciate it though."

"Let me know if you need any help with anything. I'll do what I can. I'll be back in a week to check in."

"Be safe."

"You too William."

Angel got up and bent down to place a kiss to Joy's forehead before he turned and headed out of the crypt. Spike looked over at Joy to see her sound asleep in the bassinet that Angel had brought for her. Spike picked up the basket and placed it down on his bed beside him. Spike quickly called and left a message for Giles letting him know everything was fine. Spike then laid down himself and got some sleep with his daughter sound asleep beside him.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Add me to Facebook please! DianneRose2016**


	2. Chapter 2

Moving Forward

It was nine in the morning when Spike stood in front of Buffy's grave with Joy in his arms and her things all packed up in the bassinet. Spike would go back to his crypt to get his personal things later. He would also need to talk to Clem and a demon relator tonight about getting him a place. As much as he wanted to hide out in his bed with the covers over his head, he couldn't. He had a little girl he needed to look after and raise and he was not about to wallow in grief and self-pity at risk to her. He had to look forward. He had to move forward and try to give Joy the best life possible. He had no choice, but to look to the future.

"I know this is not what you wanted, none of this is. I'd take your place if I could Luv. I'd spend an eternity in the worst Hell if it meant you could live. That you could be the one raising this beautiful little Ducky. I won't let you down Luv. And I won't break my promise about protectin' the Bit. I'll do everythin' I can to give them a better life. A life worthy of you and your Mum." Spike looked down at Joy who was asleep in his arms. "We have to look to the future little Ducks no matter how painful it is right now. At least your Mum is finally at peace and can rest now. She's watchin' down on you with your Grandmum. We'll put up some pictures of them at the new house. That way you'll always know em."

Spike took in a slow deep breath before slowly letting it out. He turned his full attention back to the headstone. He couldn't believe this was happening and he didn't think he would ever get passed this pain in his heart. The woman he loves was dead and there was nothing he could do to change that. All he could do was hope he made her proud of him.

"Maybe in another life we'll meet again Luv. I'll always love you, nothin' is ever gonna change that." Spike bent down and placed his hand on the top of the stone. "Till next time Luv." Spike then leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss to the headstone before he pulled back and stood up.

He grabbed the bassinet and made his way through the cemetery to head over to Giles' place. Spike did have to admit he loved being back in the sunlight and feeling the warmth against his cool skin. This was a rare gift and Spike was going to make sure he did everything he could to have earned this gift. There was a whole list of everything that needed to be done before Spike and Joy would be able to have their own place. Spike also had to keep up on the patrols to make sure that the Hellmouth didn't get overthrown with demons. Spike didn't know if he was ready for any of this, but he didn't have a choice. He could either stand still or he could push forward and be there for his daughter and Dawn. Spike was hoping that Giles would be willing to have a conversation about a few things that they would now need to figure out. It wasn't just Joy's life they needed a plan for, but for Dawn as well.

Spike arrived at Giles' home and knocked on the door. He would have just barged in, but he was trying to be respectful and human. After a moment the door opened to reveal a more rested Giles. He gave Spike a small, warm smile as he spoke and stepped back to allow Spike to enter.

"Good morning. It would appear that the Powers have truly granted you with the gift of sunlight."

"Apparently. Should make life a little easier. You look rested. Been awhile since I've seen you this awake." Spike answered as he put the bassinet down in the living room.

"Yes, I was able to get a good night's rest. I um, I set the crib up in my guest room for her. There is also a small air mattress there for you as well. It's not much, but better than a couch."

"Preciate it. You want to hold her?" Spike asked not looking to keep Joy from anyone.

Giles agreed easily and Spike handed over the sleeping baby to Giles. Giles couldn't help, but smile down at her.

"How was last night? You seem to have healed quite a bit." Giles asked.

"Angel gave me some of his blood. Healed me right up. She was up every two hours to feed."

"How was Angel with her? Any problems?" Giles asked still not sure on what to make of Angel in this situation.

"He was fine. Family and all that. Vampires might not be much, but the old ones are very loyal to family. He'll be there if we need him. He also said he'd be by in a week to check in and to see the Ducks. He won't do nothin' and he signed my money over to me and got paperwork for this little one. Now I just need to find her a doc." Spike said as he sat down in the chair while Giles went over and sat on his couch.

"Yes she needs to be checked over. What will you say about her mother?"

"Figured it would be best to say she died while givin' birth. Keep it short and simple. You know any good docs? Maybe one that won't ask too many questions."

"I might be able to find one out. On the Hellmouth there are bound to be a few doctors that know better than to ask too many questions. I should be able to locate one for her. Buffy had no medical problems in her family. Do you know about yours?"

"Mum had consumption."

"Tuberculosis? That was quite common back then. It wouldn't be genetic. And your father?"

"Never knew him. It was always just Mum and me. No pictures of him or anyone else in the family. All we had was each other."

"Really? You never asked her about him or any other family member?" Giles asked very interested in that little fact.

"Course, but she would never talk about it. No one would in town. We had the family business from her father, her mum died when she was young. When her father died a few years before I was born it was taken over by a trusted advisor until I was old enough. It became taboo in our house for anyone to talk about anythin' regardin' my family."

"That is fascinating. What about birth records? Have you ever looked?"

"A couple decades ago I got curious again. Checked it out, but the father section was left as undisclosed. You're welcome to try. Over a century and I'd still like to know about any family that I had."

"I'd like to look into it. It's very odd, even back in that time, for a woman to be adamantly against releasing any information to a child about their father or family for that matter. I might not be able to find anything, but I'll look and see. It would be good to know if there may have been any genetic problems that could have been past down to Joy. We do not know how the Powers used your DNA for her. Just how much human DNA within you could still hold your family genetic makeup."

"Never had a problem growin' up, but I died at twenty-six. Couldn't hurt to find out and be prepared just in case. "

"Indeed."

"We got a few things we need to figure out. Things that the others aren't goin' to hold any interest in figurin'."

"You are probably right about that. Anything in particular you had in mind?"

"The Bit mostly. I gave Buffy my word that I would protect her until the end of the world. I don't ever go back on my word."

"Willow and Tara have been staying at the house with her, but I do not know what the plan is for them moving forward. I do know the bills for the house are rather large with the mortgage and utilities. Neither of them are working as they are in school, or will be. I suppose I could move in there as well, but I'm not sure that would be best either." It was clear in Giles' voice that he didn't know what to do about any of this that had gotten dropped on him.

"Maybe the Bit needs a change of scenery."

"You think we should sell the house." Giles easily stated, as he could see where Spike was taking this.

"I think Buffy died so the Bit and everyone could live. I don't think the Bit sleeping next to her dead sister and Mum's bedrooms is a good idea."

"She just lost her sister. It seems fast right now."

"I know, but I think there should be a conversation with her 'bout it. It might be good for the Bit to have a fresh start, clean slate. A new place with no memories, good or bad. In two months the witches are gonna go back to College and the Bit will be on her own most of the time. She needs structure and a stable home life for her to go back to doin' good in school and bein' happy one day. I don't think the witches can handle it or know what they are really gettin' themselves in for. It's not about the money. I can pay off the house easily enough. It's 'bout what the Bit deserves and needs to move forward. She's not comin' back Rupes, we can't let the Bit die with her." Spike said hoping that Giles would understand and agree with his point. He didn't want to move too quickly, but they couldn't let Dawn suffer in that house for long. It wouldn't be healthy for her.

Giles took in a slow deep breath as he looked down at Joy in his arms, still sound asleep. He knew Spike was right. They had to talk about this, because they were the oldest, they were the ones that would have to make the tough decisions and some of those tough decisions wouldn't be able to be put off.

"It might be beneficial for Dawn to be in a new home. I'm assuming you would like for her to be living with you."

"I think it might be the best fit. Bein' around Joy will help her move on and I'll be able to take care of her without life gettin' in the way. I don't see the point in havin' the house."

"How long do you keep a house after the person is gone? And you are right, I don't think anyone within the group is prepared to take on Dawn. Willow and Tara have been staying there as a short term solution. They still wish to be going to College again in the Fall. Selling the house feels very official. My Slayer will really be gone forever." Giles said with hurt all throughout his voice.

"She's not gone though mate. She's right there in your arms. She's in your heart and mind. She's not here for you to wrap your arms around, but that doesn't mean she'll never be with you. We just have to love her in a different way now. Keep her memory alive and do right by it." Spike said gently.

A tear ran down Giles' cheek but he quickly wiped it away as he cleared his throat. "You're right, we must keep her memory going and do the best we can for Dawn and this little one. We can talk to Dawn about this tonight after school. Realistically they would have had to move at some point. Buffy wouldn't have been able to afford living there for long, even if she could have managed to find a full-time job. I believe the Gallery is still open or closed for now, but there is still a lease on it."

"The paperwork for it will be at the house. I'll handle it and keep it goin'. It'll be good income for the girls later on in life."

"I mean no offense, but what experience and knowledge do you have about fine art?" Giles asked slightly skeptical.

"I have a Dual Master's Degree in English and Fine Art. You tell anyone and you'll live to regret it." Spike said in a deadly tone. He may have to start living like a human again, but he was not going to be giving up his bad boy reputation to go with it.

"I'm not entirely sure anyone would believe me. That means you come from the Upper Society if you went to University."

"The highest level. All stuffy, boring parties to go with it. Even then most didn't go to University, their families were rich and they had no need to pursue education. I wanted to, mostly cause I had no interest in the family business."

"Which was?"

"Trading, mostly materials for clothing or building. Real boring stuff, but at the age very profitable."

"Still is to this day for the right company. I do not know what the status of the Gallery is, will you be able to make it profitable if it is not?"

"With time. Just think it'd be good to have in the family for anyone down the line. It's not like I'm dyin' from old age anytime soon."

"Quite not. I will agree it would be good to have it still in the family and there should future generations need it. I don't know much about art, but I will help in any way that I can. I still have a great deal of connections to the higher society life that I'm sure I could convince to come to a showing or two."

"Preciate it. When you were doin' research on the Key, did you read about what would happen to it with Glory dead?"

"No. At the time we were more focused on trying to stop Glory and what would happen should the portal open. I didn't dig deeper, but now there is not much point in it. Why?"

"The Monks said she was made from the green energy right? Can't imagine that energy just disappeared when the portal closed. If it did, wouldn't the Niblet be gone too?" Spike asked, he didn't know all that much about mystic energy or complicated magic, but his mind knew common sense.

"Oh." Giles said and it was clear he hadn't thought that far into it. "Yes, you might be right about this. I'll have to do some research on it and I'll do it right away. It stands to reason that if the green energy is what created Dawn, with that energy gone, she should as well. Seeing as how she is still here, the energy must be inside of her still."

"Can't imagine that energy was only designed to open one specific portal."

"No it wouldn't have been. If she could open one portal, she could open all of them. If that is true and word got out, Glory will not be the only Hell God looking to tap into her power. There really is no telling what else Dawn could be capable of."

"You got enough research in those books?"

"I'm afraid I don't. Most of what we discovered was circled around Glory. The Key is so old the books with any helpful information pre-date the Council."

"What about the conven with the Monks? Could they have somethin'?"

"They were all killed, nothing was left of their temple. It may be impossible to track any information down. I might have to contact a local Coven, they may be able to see what Dawn's power is capable of doing."

"We need to keep this quiet from the Council. They could take the Bit away with some bullshit political reason."

"Agreed. Same as this little one. Thankfully they have no reason to come down here now that Buffy is no longer with us. Though, I would rather have the annoyance of the Council than my Slayer being gone. I'll research what I can and try to find other books."

"Anything before the Council would be part of the demon community. Demons aren't known for record keepin', but there are a few Clans that were responsible for historic information and prophecies. A few are still kickin' I'll reach out and see. We weren't prepared for Glory, I don't want to get caught off guard again."

"Agreed. We need to be ready for any potential danger. Anyone that could sense Dawn's energy or be looking now that Glory is gone."

"Potential danger speakin', has a Slayer ever had kids?"

"There was one, she had a son. Why the interest?" Giles asked a little surprised by the sudden change in topic.

"The Ducks is human, completely, but she was made by the Powers that Be from a Slayer and a Master Vampire. The Powers have thrown a lot of curveballs in their time."

"You think they could have given her extra strength or made her a Slayer." Giles asked as his mind tried to think it through.

"Don't know, just sayin' they could have given her any part of either of us. Vamps have never had a kid and no Slayer has ever had a daughter. The Powers could have tried to tip the scale on the side of good with her."

"Giving her the best of both worlds, the power of both Slayer and Vampire without the negatives. It's not something we would know about until she is older and starts to show a difference to that of a normal human. All we can do is monitor her and note any discrepancies. You may have a point though. Faith is the only Slayer bloodline carrier and with her in prison it is most likely she will die of old age before anyone is able to get to her. It could be sixty or eighty years before another Slayer is called. The Powers could have given this little one all of the Slayer powers to be an unofficial Slayer to protect the Hellmouth and the World until a new official Slayer can be called. It would certainly cut down the time until Faith is dead."

"Took the opportunity to stack the deck." Spike said with understanding in his voice.

"Quite. We need to monitor her and take note of any differences. We may need to find an Oracle to ask future questions to about her, but for now she's much too young to worry about any of that. Save the Oracles for when we truly need them. Dawn is the more pressing matter and I'll consult my books and go over everything that I have on the Key to see what we may have missed."

"I'll contact the demon community tonight about it. You able to watch her tonight?"

"Of course. I can every night while you are out patrolling."

"You stickin' around then. Not goin' back to Mary Ole?"

"No I am staying here. How did you know?"

"The person you considered to be your daughter died and with her death your purpose went with her. Only make sense that you'd want to get away from all the painful memories and try to go back to when your life made sense. She wouldn't have held it against you."

"Sometimes you can fool yourself into believing that leaving doesn't make you a coward, it makes you brave and strong. I would have been running away though from the pain. I'm not certain that Buffy would have been proud of me if I did. I won't let her down or her memory down. She would want me here for Joy and for Dawn. I owe her that much. They are my purpose now. They are her legacy and I will do everything within my power to make sure they achieve greatness."

"How long do you think it'll take for Red and the Whelp to come around to that?"

"I wish I knew. I'm hopeful that it won't be too long before they are able to accept who Joy is. I believe the loss of Buffy is effecting them a great deal and is making it difficult for them to see Joy as her daughter. How she came to be is not helping the situation. They didn't have nine months to adapt to her presence."

"Buffy was catholic, she would want the Ducks to be as well. She'd want Red and the Boy to be her Godparents. I'm tryin' to do right by her and respect what her wishes would have been. Don't know if they will go for it though."

"All you can do is ask and see. I'm surprised you would be willing to do that though for Joy and Buffy. A church is not a comfortable place for a vampire."

"I'm over a century old, I can handle uncomfortable places. It's what Buffy and her Mum would have wanted. They're not here, but I want them to be proud of her when they look down on her."

"You seem so certain that she is in Heaven." Giles said sadly.

"You don't? That Whistler guy said she was at peace and happy. She's up there in the clouds mate."

"Good." Giles said with a hitch to his voice. He took a moment and then cleared his voice before he spoke again. "All I've ever wanted for her is to have the life that she wanted, that she deserved. I had hoped that would have been an option when Faith arrived, take some of the burden off her shoulders. She wanted a family of her own one day, a job that she could be proud of and enjoy. Now she will never have the chance to figure out what that life would be. But this little one will have that chance. She will grow up with people who love her around her. And she will know, no limitations."

"Damn right she won't. The Slayer could have had any life she wanted. She just needed more time to figure out what it was that she wanted from life. The Ducks and the Bit will see the world. I'm gonna make sure of it."

"Dawn should see the world before she goes off to College. I am all for pursuit of education, but most young people nowadays are barely eighteen before they enter post secondary education. They have no idea what they want to do for the rest of their life or how to do any of it. Most just flunk out and drink themselves stupid. Taking a year or two off to find oneself can be very beneficial in the long run. It's a regret that I have for Buffy. She was always saving the world, but she never got to see it. I won't make that mistake again."

"Got lots of time to make up for some wrong doings." Spike said as he sat back on the chair and it was clear he was still exhausted.

"You look tired." Giles said as he observed Spike.

"Some of us are nocturnal." Spike said with a smirk back.

"Yes quite. Why don't you go and lay down for a little while. I can look after Joy."

"I'll be fine. Body will adjust after a while."

"Yes, but you are still healing from the fight and the fall. You do not need to worry about Joy, I have her. I'm not going to do a runner with her."

"I know you won't. Not lookin' to shrug off responsibilities though."

"And I can respect that, but it takes a village. You will be raising her and patrolling at night. If you are not taking proper care of yourself you will open yourself up to making mistakes on patrol and dying. You are not in this alone Spike. Get some rest. There is a lot to do tonight with speaking with Dawn and then you need to patrol and speak with the demon community. Take a few hours and sleep Spike. We will be just fine." Giles said with understanding in his voice.

Spike let out a sigh and he could feel how exhausted his body still was. He knew he couldn't do this on his own, that he would need to trust people to look after Joy while he was getting sleep or out patrolling. He just didn't want anyone to feel like he was pawning her off on someone. But Giles seemed to be willing and happy to look after Joy for him while he got some sleep. Spike gave a tired nod before he spoke as he stood up.

"Ppreciate it mate."

"It's no problem at all. Goodnight Spike."

Spike went over and kissed Joy's head before he headed off to the guest bedroom to get some sleep. Once the door closed Giles looked down at Joy still sleeping in his arms.

"You have a very interesting father little one. Should make for an interesting life. He is not who I would have picked for your mother, not by a long shot. But perhaps the Powers did get this one right. He will protect you with everything he has and he could give you a very good life. You will be the one that puts him on the right path and keeps him there. It's time for a new beginning, even if it's painful."

Giles stood up from the couch with Joy still in his arms and made his way over to the bookcase. He had some research to do and now was as good of a time as any.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Joyce and Buffy sat there on the couch watching the television. They had been keeping on eye on Dawn and Joy to make sure they were handling everything alright. Joyce had tears in her eyes when Spike was at Buffy's grave. It was clear that he was in a great deal of pain, but he was pushing forward for their daughter, for Dawn.

"He's trusting Rupert, that's a good sign. He's looking towards the future. That will help him to move on and to help Dawnie move on."

"Ya for now. I doubt it'll last long. Spike is soulless mom, there's only so long he'll be able to keep this up before he gets bored with it all." Buffy said, still not believing that Spike would be able to be good for very long. Not without looking for some kind of a reward for it all.

"He's not going anywhere. You are all about the soul, but I'd like to see Angel act like this even with his soul. We both know he wouldn't without one. Those two are complete opposites. He's stepping up to take care of your daughter and Dawnie. He in the very least deserves your gratitude and support." Joyce said with a slight lecture tone to her voice.

"Ya for now. At least Giles is helping."

"He is. And William wants to have Joy baptized. He's trying to make us proud Buffy, to make you proud. He knows he'll never see you again. He's not doing this to earn some points with you. He's doing it because she's his daughter too. He's trying to live up to your memory. It's sweet and romantic and what will keep him in line and make him a better man. Just you wait and see."

"But he's not a man." Buffy simply said.

"Isn't he?" Joyce said with a smile before she continued. "It's good that they are going to sell the house and keep the gallery. It was profitable when I was alive, I can't imagine it's gone down by much since then."

"Ya it is good. But."

"But what Sweetie?"

"I know it's just a house. I didn't even grow up in it, but losing it still sucks." Buffy said with a sad tone to her voice.

"I know, but remember Sweetie, it's just bricks and wood. A house is just a house until a family lives in it. They are going to make their own home. A place where they can create their own memories, good and bad. It's good for them all, especially Dawnie. I would have wanted you to do the same thing. Always move forward, never backwards."

"You really think he can do it? Give them a good life?"

"I think he'll give them a great life. I think he's going to show them the world. He's going to teach them how to drive, how to fight, how to stand up for themselves. He'll be there when they have their first broken heart. When they first fall in love. He'll be there to threaten any man that dares to hurt them. He'll walk them down the aisle and watch over all the chubby grandchildren until one day he dies protecting this family. I couldn't think of a better man than William for any of it. You'll see." Joyce said with a knowing smile.

"I don't know how you can have so much faith in him. But it's not like I can do anything about it. I guess all I can do is wait and see if he'll disappoint me or not."

"Well I'm not really sure that is the spirit, but alright." Joyce said with a chuckle.

"It's all I got right now."

"Fair enough. Hopefully Xander and Willow come to their senses and help out. It would be a shame for her to grow up without their love."

"I'm sure they will come around. They just need some time to adjust to everything and get their minds around it. They'll do the right thing." Buffy said with confidence in her friends.

"I hope so."

Joyce didn't want Spike to have to deal with any added drama than he was already going to be dealing with. It wasn't going to be easy having to deal with a newborn plus patrolling. He didn't need the added stress of having to deal with Xander and Willow causing him problems to go with it. Unfortunately, all Joyce could do was hope for the best and watch as it all plays out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was just after four when Giles returned home with Dawn. Spike was sitting in the chair with Joy in his arms asleep once again. Spike had managed to get five hours of sleep before he woke up to Joy's cries. Once Spike had gotten her settled down again he started to read the one baby book that Giles had in the house. He knew the basics of babies, but it had been a long time since he had been around one and he had never taken care of one before. Dawn came into the house with a huge smile and immediately went over to Spike and Joy.

"How's my sweet little niece?"

"She's good Bit. You want her?"

"Like you even have to ask." Dawn said as she rolled her eyes and was already picking her up.

"How was school?" Spike asked.

"It's fine. And it's almost summer time so yay. What about you? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Bit."

"Dawn, Spike has to patrol tonight so he will be able to walk you home later." Giles said as he sat down.

"That's cool. It's not like Spike can drive us with this little one just yet."

"Didn't bring my car. I should do that tonight."

"And you have no car seat." Dawn added.

"A what?" Spike asked confused.

"And infant car seat." Dawn said again.

"What the bloody hell is that?" Spike asked still confused.

"Seriously? It's a special car seat for a baby. They get strapped in. Man you have a lot to learn." Dawn said.

"They have special seats now? Bloody hell what happened to a Mum sticking her kid in her lap?" Spike said clearly surprised by this piece of information.

"It's illegal now actually. She has to be placed in a car seat designed for infants and they all have expiration dates on them." Giles said. He knew that Spike was going to have a little bit of trouble adapting to the way children are raised now compared to when he was human.

'You are going to need to take me shopping with you to make sure you get what she needs." Dawn said with a warm smile.

"Sprougs used to be in their Mum's arm while she was riding a horse in my days. And we all survived, most of us survived. Now there's car seats."

"They come attached to a stroller though so there is that." Dawn said.

"Stroller?" Spike asked Giles confused.

"Ah, carriage." Giles clarified.

"Hm." Spike said back.

"You are so old. Oh and speaking of old, you know you need a new car right?" Dawn said.

"You shut your mouth. There is nothin' wrong with my car." Spike instantly said.

"It's a deathtrap." Dawn argued back.

"It's a classic."

"It's still a deathtrap and not safe for her to be in. You need something practical now that you are a dad." Dawn said trying to reason with Spike.

"I just stole the bloody thing back."

"I'm not saying you have to get rid of it, but you should get something less of a classic and more safe for her. Car accidents happen you know."

"Bloody hell." Spike said and it was clear that he was thinking about it.

"I'm afraid Dawn may have a point. Your current car is slightly unsafe for an infant." Giles said sympathetically.

"I'll get it sorted. Bit, there is something we need to talk to you about." Spike said giving Dawn his full attention.

"Um okay. Nothing is wrong right?" Dawn asked with worry.

"No, no, nothing like that. We just need to discuss your living arrangements." Giles said trying to ease some of Dawn's fears.

"I thought I was living with Willow and Tara." Dawn said sounding confused.

"We wanted to talk to you bout you livin' with me and the Ducks." Spike said cutting to the chase.

"With you guys really? So you would move in and then Willow and Tara would go back to the dorms?" Dawn asked liking the idea of living with Spike and Joy.

"Not quite. We would sell the house and you would move in with Spike in his new place once he secures a home. Willow and Tara would then find their own apartment or move to the dorms." Giles answered.

"Sell the house? But what about Mom's things or Buffy's things?" Dawn asked sadly as the reality of everything was setting in.

"We can pack em up and move them with us or put em in storage for one day when you're ready to go through em." Spike said.

"Is this because of how expensive the house is?" Dawn asked.

"I have money Bit, that's not what it's about. We just think it would be best for you to have a fresh start. A place with no memories." Spike said trying to explain.

"It's just... they'll really be gone then. They won't be on some vacation and coming home soon. They'll be gone forever. It's so final." Dawn said sadly.

"I know Bit. But they wouldn't want you stuck in the past, waiting for them to walk through the door. That's not healthy and it's no way to live Nibblet." Spike said gently.

"Realistically, it would take a couple of months before the house was sold. There would be a chance for you to adjust to living with Spike and getting into a new routine. And like Spike said, you can always store your mother's and Buffy's things until you feel ready to go through them. If I thought this was a bad idea I would fight Spike on it, but I truly believe it will be good for you. You'll be around Joy more and Spike will be able to be there for you day and night." Giles said trying to get Dawn to see where they were coming from.

"It would be nice to have Joy around all the time. I could help you with her. I could babysit too." Dawn said sounding more enthused about the idea.

"Of course you can Bit. I'm gonna keep the Gallery goin' too so you'll be able to help out there for some pocket cash if you want." Spike said trying to get Dawn more into the whole idea.

"I could totally help with cleaning or serving drinks or something." Dawn said liking the idea of being responsible and helping Spike out with something more grown up.

"I know movin' is a huge difference, but it wouldn't be the end of the world to live with me would it?" Spike asked with a smirk.

"No it wouldn't be. I guess we could try it. Can I decorate my room?"

"Satanic symbols and everything." Spike joked back.

"I am so decorating Joy's room. You clearly can't be trusted." Dawn said back.

"Probably right bout that. So is that a yes?" Spike asked.

"It doesn't hurt to try right? It was bound to happen eventually. It's not like I can live in the house and go to college at the same time. Plus Willow and Tara haven't even moved anything into it, so I don't think they really wanna stay around long term."

"We can't speak for them, but I'm sure they are just trying to find a way to adjust to the changes as well. It will be good for you to be living with Spike and Joy. A fresh start." Giles said trying to make Dawn feel better.

"Ya, it might be fun. When do we get to go shopping?" Dawn asked Spike with a smile.

"Let me get a place first Nibblet." Spike said with a smile.

"How long will that take?" Dawn asked.

"Bout a week. Goin' to see someone tonight about seein' what's available. It'll be in the demon community area though."

"What does that mean?" Dawn asked.

"It means your neighbors will be demons or half-breeds, half-human half-demon. They are all good harmless demons. Safest part of the city actually." Spike answered.

"Well, that'll be different." Dawn said not really knowing what to say to any of that.

"Is that really wise to be living there?" Giles asked concerned for Dawn and Joy's safety.

"It's safe. They're all peaceful demons. I've known them all for a long time. Good demons. They'll both be protected at all times."

"I shall reserve judgement then." Giles said willing to give Spike the chance.

"So what happens tonight?" Dawn asked.

"Got some things to take care of to get us set up before a patrol." Spike answered.

"I shall begin dinner before Dawnie you need to head home. I suggest you get a start on your homework." Giles said as he stood up.

Giles made his way into the kitchen while Spike took Joy back so Dawn could start her homework. It was going to take some getting used to, but they would all adjust to their new life and the new routine with it. They were a family now and they would make it work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spike made his way to where he knew Clem would be. Spike wanted to see if Clem would be willing to live with him so Spike would have someone around to help out or keep an eye on Dawn. Spike knew that Clem was just couch surfing for right now so he was hopeful that he would be willing to live together. Once Spike had that answer then he was going to head to the real estate demon and see what was available immediately. Spike was looking for something specific that would give his family in the future a place to be. He was hoping it wouldn't take too much to fix up, but if the house was close to being livable then he could make it work. Spike walked into Willy's and saw Clem sitting down with three demons in one of the booths. Spike took a look around to make sure there weren't going to be any problems. Spike headed over to the booth and Clem gave Spike a friendly smile as he spoke

"Spike, buddy. How have you been?"

"We talk?" Spike asked not looking to talk about this around other demons.

"Ya, always." Clem got up and followed Spike over to an empty booth away from everyone. They sat down and Spike started.

"Bit of a story. You know about what happened recently?"

"Ya with that Hell God. Different rumours going around about if the Slayer is alive or not. Demon world has gone back down so no Hell God anymore."

"This has to stay between us."

"Always."

They had know each other for a long time so when Spike needed something to stay on the downlow, Clem had no problem with it at all.

"She's gone. Took the Bit's place and saved the world." Spike said with pain in his voice.

"Oh man, I'm so sorry Spike. I know how much you loved her." Clem said with sympathy in his voice.

"There's a rule apparently that the Powers that Be have for Slayers when they die. They grant their final wish or final thought. Buffy's was that she had a daughter with a man like me. Presto bango I now have a two day old daughter and can play outside in the sun."

"What? You, you have a kid? But that's great buddy. You still have a piece of the woman you love and a second chance." Clem said trying to get over the shock and go straight to supportive.

"That it is. I wanted to run somethin' by you. I know you're lookin' for a place. Thought maybe you'd like to stay with me."

"At your crypt?"

"Naw, I'm goin' to go speak about gettin' a place right after this. Somethin' for me, the Bit and the Ducks. Didn't know if you wanted to live with us. Be nice to have a mate around and I know you hate bein' alone."

"Ya, hey that sounds great. I haven't been able to lock a place in yet. Everything was always too dark or too bright. Plus I love kids. Hell I'm like a big kid myself. What are you thinking about rent price?"

"Don't worry bout it. Buyin' outright. Don't need your money got mine signed over from Angelus. Just lookin' to have a mate around, keep me from goin' insane, help with the kiddies on occasion. It's up to you mate."

"I love kids and I hate living alone. When do we move?"

"I'm hopin' within a week, two max."

"Awesome, I'll just stay crashing at the place I'm at until then. Let me know so I can help you move anything into it."

"Don't have much to move. Gonna half to get new furniture for the place once I know when I got one. You sure you're gonna be alright with two kids?" Spike didn't want Clem to feel like he was obligated to Spike for anything. He wouldn't hold it against Clem if he didn't want to be living with a human teenager and an infant.

"Don't bother me at all. You know I love people and I love kids. Plus, they're your family. I'm glad you asked me. It's going to be great." Clem said with a true smile that put Spike's concerns to bed.

"You're a good mate. I should know within the next day or two when I have a place. Hopefully it won't need any work."

"Lots of good places right now that are vacant. A good cleaning and a fresh coat of paint is all they need. Lonny has all of the listings now. Veronica moved to New York, said she was sick of having all of her clients being killed."

"I'll talk to him then. He still down where she was?"

"Yup office is still the same. He's open until about eight. He's totally human, except for the tail. He doesn't like to talk about it."

"Just lookin' for a house, not lookin' to get chatty, but thanks for the heads up."

Clem just gave a nod with understanding before Spike continued. "I should get outta here. Still gotta patrol later. Make sure I'm the only Big Bad around."

"Ok man. Be safe."

"You too. I'll check in once I got a place secured."

"Sounds great. I can't wait." Clem said with a huge smile as Spike got up and headed out of the bar.

Spike figured he would get the listings for the houses and then head over to a still open dealership and get himself a new and safe car for the little one. Afterwards he would go and do a quick patrol. He was hoping he wouldn't come across anyone too tough as his heart just wasn't in it tonight. He just wanted to be back at Giles' place with his beautiful daughter asleep in his arms. There was a lot that still needed to be done and Spike knew he had no choice, but to do it no matter how badly he was wishing he could be somewhere else.

Spike arrived at the realtor office and saw that the light was still on. Spike walked in to see a thin man sitting in one of the two desks in the place. Spike knew this man would be Lonny as there was no need for a secretary at this hour. It wasn't often busy within the demon world for the housing market, at least in Sunnydale anyways. Lonny turned as the door opened and gave Spike a warm, but cautious smile.

"Evenin' mate. Lookin' to buy a house." Spike said hoping that would ease Lonny's concerns some. Not that Spike could blame him. He didn't look like he could fight a paper bag and win.

Lonny brightened up with the news and immediately grabbed the listing book and went over to where the front counter was. Spike leaned against it as Lonny spoke.

"I'd be happy to help. Do you have any idea about price range and how big?"

"Price is no problem and I'm lookin' for big. I gotta pretty specific idea of what I want."

"That's no problem I'm sure we can find the perfect property for you. Can you tell me what you are interested in and then I can eliminate the homes that won't work."

"At least four bedrooms, basement, there needs to be an in-law attachment that is complete with kitchen and bathroom. I also need lots of land to build two or more separate smaller homes. Preferably closer to the outskirts of the town and community."

"Ok, I might have a few places that will fit what you need. Some will all be in different states that you can see and decide which one will be best for you." Lonny said as he flipped through the book and pulled out the proper listings that would accommodate Spike's needs. "Here is one, four bedrooms, three baths, it's on a five acre property located in the warehouse district."

"Pass. I got two human kiddies livin' with me. It can't be in a shady area. I need safe as kittens."

"In that case I would recommend one of these two properties. Both are in a good area. The first one is located right by Camperdown Park, seven point four acres of land that is all trees. So if you would like to build on it you would need to do a bit of work with the land. The house however, was built three years ago so it's completely finished with four bedrooms, three baths, there is an in-law suite located off the basement that is a one bedroom apartment. The second option is one of my favorites it's located right at the bottom of George Street right on the Pacific Ocean. Fifteen acres of land with wooden steps going down to the private beach. The house was built ten years ago so it's in need of some updates and love, but the bones are solid as is the roof, plumbing and electricity. It's all cosmetic work that would need to be done. Five bedrooms, a library, the master bedroom is two floors, there is a third floor loft, a full basement, four bathrooms, an in-law suite is built as it's own two bedroom apartment that is connected through a small hallway off the kitchen. There is it's own private entrance as well. The property has three cottages already built that are in rough shape, but again it's just cosmetics. They all have two bedrooms and one and a half bathrooms. The whole property is fenced off and there is a full deck that goes all around it and the bedrooms all have private balconies that overlook the water." Lonny said as he placed the information for both properties down in front of Spike.

"That second one, is it move in ready?"

"Completely. You could move in tomorrow if you wanted to."

"When can I see it?" Spike was really liking the idea of being close to the water and being able to see the sunrise and set everyday.

"There is a key lockbox so you can go by tonight if you wish to see it. I can give you the code for that."

"Price is one point five?" Spike asked as he looked over the information.

"It is. It's an estate sale that came in three years ago. I can speak with the owner if it's going to be a fast sale then I think he would be willing to come down to one million. He's had it for a long time and has been trying to get it off his hands. If you like it, just come back in and we can fill out all the paperwork. Have you been approved for a mortgage?"

"It's cash outright. You open till eight?"

"I am yes."

"I'll be back in by then to let ya know. What's the lockbox code?"

"4673 for that one, do you want the other one as well?"

"Couldn't hurt."

"7523. You can take those papers with you as well and if you have any questions come on back and I'll do my best to answer them for you."

"Ta mate." Spike said as he picked up the pieces of paper and headed out for the first location.

Spike figured he would go and see the one by the water first as it sounded the best to him. He liked the idea of being so close to the water and to have a private beach. It would be good for the girls and their future family. He wanted a place with lots of land that he could build on for future use or need. Spike didn't mind needing to do some cosmetic work inside or outside as long as all the basics were good in the house. Spike arrived at the house and was happy to see that it hadn't been vandalized or destroyed on the outside. The house had a great deal of windows from what he could see. It was a large house with a wrap around porch. It was in need of cleaning as the windows were filthy and so was the porch and siding, but that was an easy fix. The house wasn't leaning and the roof looked good from what Spike could see on the ground. He headed up to get the key so he could check out the inside before he would look around out back. Spike walked in and was immediately impressed. There in front of him was a dark wood staircase leading to the upper levels. The rest was all open and appeared to be in great condition. Even though the house was older it was still very well designed. The living room was off to his left and it spread out on the whole side. The back windows were all floor to ceiling all along the wall and you could see nothing, but water. The kitchen was all white with the dark hardwood floor that was all throughout the house. The cabinets would need a fresh coat of paint and some new hardware to fix them up. There was a large island in the middle with a cutting board countertop and sink. Both of the sinks were deep farm style sinks. The fridge and stove were very old and would need to be replaced, but that was easy enough to take care of. The place had clearly had some upgrades since it was built. Spike made his way up the stairs to check out each of the bedrooms. He could tell which one was the master bedroom as it held an electric fireplace in it. All of the bedrooms were huge with plenty of room for extra furniture. Spike had no idea what he would do with the second level of the master bedroom, but he knew he would be able to figure it out. Spike found the library and it was wall to wall of built in maple book shelves. He knew that he would be able to fill it with children books and books for Dawn. He could turn the second floor of his bedroom into a small library as well to keep his valuable books there. With five bedrooms Spike figured he would have two guest bedrooms just in case something happened.

Spike made his way up to the third floor and saw that the whole floor was as big as the rest of the house. Spike planned on turning this into a giant play room for Joy. Dawn could have the basement for her friends and her to hang out in. This room could be for Joy for when she was old enough. All of the walls were white, but Spike knew that Dawn would have some ideas about what to paint the place. Spike then decided to check out the in-law suite for Clem. He had no doubt that it would be just as nice as the rest of the house. The in-law suite was a simple two bedroom. It had a sunken living room by three steps, the kitchen was a decent size with granite counter tops and white cabinets. Spike knew that Clem would decorate any way he wants. It was a good base for him though and Spike liked that Clem would have his own entrance. Spike then made his way outside so he could check out the property. He stepped out and was immediately walking out to the beach, not five feet in front of him. The whole property was fenced off so it would ensure privacy. To the left it was fenced off roughly a hundred feet of where Spike was and Spike knew the fence went all around to the front of the house. To his right was three hundred more feet of private beach as well as the rest of the acreage for the property. Spike made his way over to where the three cottages were sitting. They weren't too close to each other and they were more like small houses than cottages. Spike went in and checked each one. They were in more of a rougher condition than the house and would need some work to get them upgraded, but that was something that Spike could do as he went along. He also had a lot of land where he could build more should he need them.

Spike was satisfied with the place and didn't see the point in going to the other house. Spike made his way back to the realtor's office to get all of the paperwork finished and pay for the house. With that done and Spike being told he could move in, in a week once everything was signed over to him, Spike then headed over to one of the car dealerships that were open later. He didn't want to have to get rid of his baby, but he knew he should be getting something safer and bigger for his new family. He would need something with trunk space for all of the things he would need to get for the house or to have around for Joy. After an hour of looking around and test driving Spike decided to get a new truck. It would give him enough space in the back for anything he would need to pick up, but also safe enough for Joy and Dawn to be in. With his new truck Spike headed for the first cemetery to start his patrol.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spike was making his way through his fifth cemetery when he ran into someone he didn't expect to be seeing. Spike had already seen plenty of demons he knew, thankfully good, he also dusted twenty vamps so far tonight. It wasn't all bad he had been able to ask a fellow demon about those books he was looking for and with any luck something will be out there about the Key. Spike was shocked to see Xander in the cemetery walking around with a stake in his hand and clearly on the hunt for some poor vamp to beat the crap out of. Spike knew that everyone grieved in their own way, but he didn't think Buffy would be too happy to have Xander out here on his own. Spike let out a huff before he headed over to him. Spike didn't like Xander all that much. He was too judgemental, but Spike knew Buffy would want him in Joy's life and he would try his best to do what he could to make Buffy proud. Even if that was dealing with Xander.

"You shouldn't be out here on your own mate." Spike started.

Xander turned around and the anger on his face was clear to see.

"I'm not your mate."

"Just an expression. All the same, you shouldn't be out here. It's not safe."

"I can protect myself. Shouldn't you be off bothering some helpless female." Xander snapped.

"No I should be home lookin' after my daughter, but instead I'm out here tryin' to keep the humans of this town safe. Or did you forget that your best friend has a daughter in the world?" Spike asked calmly, he was trying his best not to get pissed off as that wouldn't help anything.

"That baby is not Buffy's daughter. I don't know what game the Powers are playing at, but Buffy would never want a child with a soulless creature like you."

"You really are an idiot. She wanted a daughter. She was dyin' her thoughts were scrambled. It doesn't change that she wanted a daughter and she got one. And now as her best mate you are turnin' your back on both of them because your pissed. What kind of man does that make you? You get to be pissed. You get to grieve any way you need to. Shit you don't even have to like me. Hell knows I can't stand you. But you don't get to ignore Buffy's daughter. You don't get to turn you back on the only part left of her in this world. You don't get to be an asshole to her." Spike said with strength in his voice.

"And we should just trust that this is what Buffy wanted? That this baby really is hers and not some mystical thing created like Dawn was?" Xander snapped back.

"The Bit isn't a thing, she's human. She is the one that Buffy died for. As her mate you should be the first one there defendin' what she left behind. Buffy deserves better than this. All of the Summers girls do. How she was made doesn't change that she is here and alive. If you hold her you'll see that she is Buffy's daughter. I'm gettin' her baptized. Buffy and her Mum would have wanted it. It should be you and Red as her Godparents. It's what Buffy would have wanted. It should be her two best mates. After everythin' you've been through don't piss on her grave like this. Be the man she always believed you to be. Even I know you're better than this mate." Spike said calmly before he went to keep walking on.

He was about ten steps ahead of Xander when Xander spoke, making Spike turn around to face him.

"What's her name?"

"Joyce Elizabeth Summers. We call her Joy for short. Just bought a house for her and the Bit. The Bit's goin' to be livin' with us. We move in a week. Think about the Godparent thing. She'd really want you to be there."

With that Spike turned and continued on. He didn't know what Xander was going to do, but at least he was informed and Spike tried. That's all that he really could do in this matter. It would be up to the rest of them how they wanted to act around Joy. All Spike could do was allow them to be there and hope that they would make Buffy proud. For now Spike had enough to focus on and to take care of.


End file.
